105 –The Instance: "How do you spell AIE?"
mp3 download link Big News Of The Week Major League Gaming Announces New PC Circuit Hot on the heels of Blizzard’s worldwide PvP blowout, Major League Gaming – the self-proclaimed “governing body” for professional gamer sporting – has announced three PC gaming tournaments, each to be contested in World of Warcraft 3v3 Arena PvP, and each garnering a total of $22,500 in prizes. The events will take place in San Diego, June 13-15th, Orlando, July 11th-13th and Dallas, October 3-5. There will be only 32 teams allowed into each tournament. Rumors & Scuttlebutt Blizzard Gets Their Gear In Gear Just minutes after we wrapped the last episode of The Instance, Blizzard launched their improved store. The choice and layout is very cool, and we’ve heard a rumor: *With every purchase, customers of the Blizzard store may opt into a drawing to win a free key to the WotLK beta test. Enter Art Contest, Win Sword, Play Beta Blizzard looking for the best original artwork that depicts Arthas wielding the legendary Frostmourne. You can choose any setting you like but the artwork must include Arthas and Frostmourne to be eligible. The Grand Prize Winner will receive a Frostmourne replica by Epic Weapons that is second to none in detailed craftsmanship and technology: *47″ Overall Length with 28″ Stainless Steel Blade *Genuine Leather Wrapped Grip *Limited Edition Sword *Embedded with Patented G2G Authenticity Microchip *Collector’s Display Mount *Limited Edition Poster *Certificate of Authenticity *Game 2 Gear Handheld Authenticity Reader The Grand Prize winner will also receive guaranteed entry into the Wrath of the Lich King beta test. Two Runner Up winners will also be selected to receive guaranteed entry into the beta test of the upcoming World of Warcraft® expansion Wrath of the Lich King. Arena Changes Are Coming. Look Out! Blizzard CM Drysc confirmed this week that Blizzard is determined to put a stop to win trading and point selling in the PvP Arena segment of WoW. Specifically: *“If a team does not enter an arena match that is starting they will lose points equal to the amount that would have been deducted if they had played and lost.” He also said that: *“If a character’s personal rating is more than 150 points below the team rating, they will earn points based on their personal rating instead of the team rating.” and: *“If the average personal rating of the players queuing for a game is more than 150 points below the team’s rating, the team will be queued against an opponent matching or similar to the average personal rating.” Town Cryer Jason C. writes: I have a level 61 undead rogue that I am working on getting to 70. I have been focusing on the combat tree for leveling, but once I get to 70 I want to split my time between pvp and pve. What are you personal recommendations for a final hybrid build? Drop Of The Week The Guild Visits Blizzard No, not our guild – the stars of The Guild, the webshow we’ve talked about regularly – were invited by Blizzard last week to tour their facilities in Irvine. A full and funny write-up of the experience was produced by Jeff Lewis, who plays Vork in the show, complete with pictures! Category:The Instance